Desesperación detrás del tablero
by erza ushiromiya
Summary: Battler crea su propio juego dentro del tablero para ver nuevamente a Beatrice. (BeaBato).


Battler era un adolecente normal, estaba a un año de ir a la universidad y empezar a vivir solo, lo cual no le agradaba, a pesar de todo extrañaría a su familia sobre todo a Ange, su hermana pequeña. Este día se dirigía al instituto, hacía mucho calor por lo cual se encontraba cansado y no lograba ver muy bien a causa del brillante sol que hacía de este día uno de los peores. Cada paso que daba era como un infierno, a pesar de que eran las 17:00 horas hacía mucho calor. Siempre se aburría de camino a el instituto por lo cual siempre Iba distraído en su teléfono, pero hoy fue distinto a lo habitual porque por ir distraído choco con algo muy blando….o mejor dicho alguien.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa battler?! - Una rubia de ojos azules muy pálida era aquel ¨algo¨ con lo que había chocado, la popular Beatrice.

-Es también tu culpa sabes…. ¿Acaso no deberías ver hacia adelante beato?- Battler se levanto adolorido del piso sobándose un brazo mientras recogía su teléfono, sin darse cuenta de que Beatrice tenía una herida en la pierna y se encontraba en una posición muy agradable para la vista de un hombre.

Siempre había encontrado a Beatrice atractiva, por algo era la chica más linda en el instituto, por lo cual los hombres se peleaban constantemente por estar cerca de ella o coquetearle. Además del hecho de que ella tenía una banda, la cual era muy popular dentro y también fuera del instituto, todavía no podía creer el nombre ¨The Witchs¨, era simplemente estúpido, el nunca creyó en las brujas ni en la magia lo cual parecía ser la afición de Beatrice.

-Podrías ser mas cortes, estúpido - se levanto apenas mientras tocaba su rodilla la cual estaba sangrando, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor lo cual hizo reaccionar a battler.

-Lo siento pero no soy como lo chicos que siempre están atentos a ti - hizo una pausa y se acerco lentamente mientras tomaba un pequeño pañuelo blanco que tenía en su bolsillo y limpiaba la rodilla a beato, mientras que la recién nombrada estaba muy sonrojada y al mismo tiempo empezando a enojarse- Bueno creo que con eso estará bien, ¿te sientes mejor ahora, princesa beato?

-¿Eh? - su cara se puso aun mas roja de lo que estaba, no lograba entender nada, ese estúpido se estaba burlando de ella - No necesito lo de princesa….además no te pedí que me ayudaras.

-¿Acaso eres Tsundere? - fue lo único que cruzo su mente en ese momento, claro que el ya sabía que ella era Tsundere, tan solo quería disfrutar de ver su linda reacción.

-Cállate idiota, estás haciendo que pierda el bus - beato recogía sus cuadernos muy enojada para poder irse luego y dejar esta situación incómoda.

-Pues ya se está yendo - su tono era indiferente y burlón.

-¡MIERDA! - Beatrice corría detrás del bus, rogando para que se detuviera, mientras battler se reía de la bizarra escena, para su mala suerte el bus no se detuvo, dejándola como una completa estúpida.

-Hahahaha, deberías haber visto tu cara hahahaha - el pelirrojo se encontraba burlándose de la pobre rubia la cual se había quedado sin transporte para llegar a su casa.

-T-tu...Incompetente… ¡USHIROMIYA BATTLER TE VOY A MATAR! - beato se apresuro en correr hacia battler para golpearlo como era de costumbre.

-Maldición - battler chillo para empezar a correr de la pequeña rubia que lo seguía, la escena que se repetía todos los días era muy tierna y a la vez perturbadora.

El cielo era de un color muy hermoso, ya no era azul, ahora era de un color naranjo, lo cual le daba al ambiente un toque agradable. Los adolecentes todavía seguían en su pequeña disputa, la cual como siempre terminaría con alguien adolorido.

_Mientras tanto en el meta-mundo._

Battler se encontraba completamente solo en el aquella oscura y silenciosa habitación con el tablero de ajedrez en frente del. Quería ver a Beatrice aunque fuera todo una mentira en el tablero de ajedrez….quería tan solo ver su sonrisa una vez más para no sentirse solo, desolado y triste. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno desde que Beatrice murió y desapareció, y lo peor era que sus intentos por revivirla no servían. Ahora sabía como se sentía su abuelo, desesperado por el amor que sentía por Beatrice. El tan solo quería volver a verla, no le importaba si ella se reía que lo incompetente que era, el lo daría todo por ella. Por eso no se va a rendir, va a seguir y derrotar a bernkastel y recuperar a su familia y a su bruja dorada.

-Beato….te juro que te traeré de vuelta, tan solo espera….porque esta promesa no la voy a romper - las lagrimas empezaron a caer, pero a pesar de la desesperación todavía había esperanza y un milagro que no se iba a cumplir.


End file.
